


爱恋（Anairë POV）

by Iodilnaire



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>从Anairë的角度讲述Nolofinwe离开她之后的心境，以及一些对Nerdanel的个人理解</p>
            </blockquote>





	爱恋（Anairë POV）

**Author's Note:**

> 这是个意外。  
>  突然就有了想法然后一气呵成写下来了。这个可以说是我对Anaire最新版本的理解吧，还有对Nerdanel的一点理解。Nolofinwe是希望自己爱的人平安无事的，她也不希望成为他的累赘，所以他们暂时分开了这样。

我提着半边裙摆，从洁白的山巅亦步而下。一支歌谣，一支协奏曲，一支没有尽头的乐章，它们乒乒乓乓地回响在我的耳畔，从海的那边传来，自星空之下蔓延，粘在我赤裸的脚踝上，破碎在盐腥的风里。

Indis夫人提醒我最好穿上一双厚底的绣鞋，那时Nerdanel正在学着弹奏一支新的颂曲，好在雪山之下为众神演奏。去往冷寂永恒的山顶参拜的路是铺满白雪的长阶，寒意逐渐麻木了我的知觉。

但——但那又怎样呢？

我问Earwen。Earwen以不可思议的眼神望着我，她的吃惊模样实在是令我忍俊不禁。我大笑着吻了吻她的脸颊，依靠在她的肩膀上。

这不是补偿，Earwen。

她的肩膀柔软得像天鹅的羽翼，安逸甜美。而后她也跟着我一起大笑起来；我们彼此拥住了对方，在松软的白雪里打滚到脸颊冻得通红、发间夹满雪粒；很多路过的Eldar都惊讶地看着我们，可是那又怎样呢——Earwen理解我，而我也只剩下了她。

这像是一种救赎，或者是一种代价。我没有Indis夫人的勇气。可以坦然正视自己的直觉，即使悲伤也要打起精神走完这段路程，所以我只好赤着足踝漫步过冰面，告诉自己，这是真的，甚至寒冷还要胜于寒冷。

我欺骗了Nolo四次，也逃避了自己四次。第一次是Findecano，第二次是Turucano，第三次是Irisse，第四次是Aracano。Eldar的母亲对于孩子的命运总能模糊地预见到一些，那个时候Nolo抱着我们刚出生的孩子，坐在床边问我，取好的母名是什么。每一次每一次，我都流着泪微笑着说“没有”，他就这样直直地盯着我的眼睛，几乎快让我说出我看见的那点模糊的提示；最后他只是吻了吻我的额头，替我擦掉泪水，安抚我直到入眠。

有一天Alqualonde的海岸驶来了一只远航的船，我和Earwen站在远处静静地看着。船上走下了一个金发的少女，仿佛是感知到了我的存在，她径自朝我望来。她和我记忆中那个扯着我的袖角要蜜瓜吃的小女孩已经全然不同了，更加成熟妩媚，更像她的父亲，也更加突出明显了Nolofinwion的特征。

Ireth不是一个人回来的，还有她的丈夫，一个次生子女，见到我的时候唤了我一声“王后”。

我再看向Ireth的时候也全都明白了，她是一个人回来的。Elenwe那么宠爱她，Turucano溺爱她几乎超过了他柔情的极限，Irisse也对她格外珍惜，但是他们却都不在她的身边。

她把那面蓝色的织物交给了我，用生涩了许多的昆雅语告诉我那是他们出发之前我亲手绣的王旗，它随着至高王位的流转而流转；先王把它交给了他的长子，请他一定要在结束的那天把它带回彼岸。

我惊讶地问她先王是谁，Ireth愣了一下，说那是Nolofinwe Aracano。这个名字被他们记忆得过于深刻，在被提到的时候所有失焦的瞳孔都出神地悲伤起来。

我又笑着好奇地问她，那片土地上的臣民是怎样用他们的语言称呼他的。她说他被唤作Fingolfin，the High King of Nodor。

Nolo，不得不承认这个铿锵的发音确实和你的作风一模一样啊。

然后我点燃了那面王旗，把它烧掉了。

Ireth和Earwen都为之一怔，甚至有些难以置信，Nerdanel听说这件事情的时候也很惊讶。那天我正在和她学绘画，笔触蹩脚又糟糕，她突然凑过来问我为什么。我愣了一下反过来问她，如果是她的话会怎么做。我知道她依然爱着Curufinwe的，该死的命运会让结合的灵魂再也无法摒弃另外一半；真正让她放弃了他的是他的疯狂，因为那实在是远远超过了爱所能承受的范围。

但是我和她不同。我依然爱着Nolofinwe，我们的灵魂依然在暗夜里相拥而眠，这仿佛是从很久远的时候就已经成为了一个既定的事实——从我们刚学会走路不久、被彼此的母亲带到茶会上相遇的那一刻开始。

“你原谅了他。”Nerdanel确定地回复道。

我说是的。Nolo把那面王旗带回来给我是为了裁决，他的过往，他的职责，他的记忆，他需要自己是否能够得到那个了解他的人的原谅。可是我并不觉得他做错了什么，反而从头到尾任性的人是我，所以我擅作主张把王旗烧掉了。这是对他的原谅，也是对我自己的无法原谅。

愧疚吗？

我也不清楚。

我常常和Earwen一起散步，沿着Alqualonde的海岸，沿着Tirion城的花海。热恋的年轻人在天竺葵下相拥接吻，彼此交换了戒指和誓言。我们年轻的时候也这样做过，我和Nolo，有的时候Ara会在聚会上把Earwen从我身边借走。奇怪的是现在这样的冲动已经不复存在了，也许是因为我爱的人已经离开我太久了。

他在哪里呢？他就在这片土地上。

Nerwen从遥远的土地上带来了新的歌谣和长诗，她坐在我的对面，思绪坚韧而疲倦。那个时候我才发现，原来距离那些事情已经过了那么久了，原来Nolo已经离开我那么久了，原来我们已经相爱那么久了。

就连我这样曾经被母亲戏谑过“朝三暮四”的姑娘，也在不知不觉中成为了久远故事里圣洁的王后。

“您不会为此思念吗，夫人？”那天Nerwen问我。她的挚爱在海的那边，看着世界一天又一天地走向衰老。

我开心地笑了起来。起初只是一个浅浅的微笑，后来干脆放声大笑出来，直到脸颊酸痛，泪流满面。

没关系的，Nerwen，我可以等，赔上Eru赐予我的所有生命长度。我已经爱了他那么久，爱他的骄傲和固执，爱他的坚韧和英勇；为王又如何，被诅咒又如何，那改变不了我爱他的事实。只有他会用那样宠溺的眼神看着我，对我的任性妄为百般纵容。

我失去过他，我依然拥有他。我可以等到这个世界被重新熔铸，彼此又一次相遇重逢；我依然不反对他的选择，他也仍旧对我的选择不抱有疑问。我们相融一体，对对方了如指掌；我们相互独立，形同过客。

可是那又如何呢？只要我们依然铭记在心，便再也没有什么能够将我们分开了。我很好，Nolo，既不悲伤也不孤独；这是你喜欢的笑容，我也是你希望的那个无拘无束的安逸样子。

难道不是吗？


End file.
